Crazy Change
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Basil aparece ante la Décima generación con una nueva arma para probar. La reunión, como siempre, es un caos y todos terminan donde no deberían estar. Un loco cambio sacude a la familia y puede traer mas consecuencias de las que esperaban. CAP 5 UP!
1. Increaser

Crazy Change

**By:** Lavi*_ (O maddy, que ya se han liado mucho por el rollo del nickname hehe)_

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Sí, ya se que tengo trabajos pendientes. Pero dije que en cuanto terminase alguno subiría esto. Siete finalizó así que aquí lo tienen._

_Fue iniciado casi a mediados de En el Futuro, así que ya tiene bastante que lo estoy trabajando._

_No he tenido tiempo de entrar a leer a la comunidad, así que si encuentran **algun parecido** en esto con** otro fic, haganmelo saber** y de inmediato lo retiro (ya tengo bastante con el rollo de los plagios, gracias u.ú). Bueno, este capi es más que nada introductorio, haber si les interesa._

_ Y** ACLARO**, como ya la mayoría que ha leído mis trabajos sabe, tengo tendencia a escribir Yaoi o Shonen ai, se suponía que esto sería normal (suponía) pero puede que se me haya ido la olla en unas partes, asi que vais avisados: POSIBLE YAOI o SHONEN AI. (Muy posible, diría yo xD)_

_**Dedicado a Len-chan!** Por trabajar tan duro a pesar de que no te he pagado ni un centimo de sueldo. Por soportarme y por la idea del fic. Va para ti cosa extraña!  
><em>

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y sus **colaboradores.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

_Increaser_

.

—¿Y bien?—. Cuestionó el capo con tono fastidiado —¿De qué va todo esto Reborn?

—No seas impaciente Tsuna—. Regañó el tutor —Aún falta que vengan más personas.

El castaño miró intrigado a sus dos mejores amigos buscando respuestas, más sólo se encontró con dos pares de ojos que reflejaban la misma cantidad de dudas. Dio un vistazo alrededor intrigado.

Esa mañana fue levantado a base de ostias por el arcobaleno. _No hay que relajarse sólo porque hayas derrotado a Byakuran_ Objetó _Hoy toca un entrenamiento especial_. Completamente nervioso y asustado –joder, conocía los _entrenamientos _planeados por el bebé muy bien como para no saber lo que le esperaba- terminó siendo arrastrado al interior del bosque que circundaba Namimori.

Allí, completamente sorprendido, se encontró con Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, a las dos chicas –Haru y Kyoko- con Lambo e I-pin en brazos y –por alguna razón desconocida a su entendimiento- Basil.

—Hola Sawada-dono—. Saludó este último —Reborn-san me ha pedido que viniera a ayudarles con el entrenamiento.

_Oh_, he ahí la razón.

—Aquí vienen—. Interrumpió el arcobaleno.

Curioso, el capo buscó a los restantes -aunque ya sospechaba de quien se trataba- y sin mucha sorpresa, se encontró con Chrome y Hibari llegando de entre los árboles.

—Bebé…—. Fue todo comentario del moreno, denotando con esas palabras que no le interesaba el bendito entrenamiento sino, más bien, había asistido a ese llamado con la intención de retar a Reborn. _Otra vez._

—Muy bien, ya estamos todos—. Las miradas se volvieron hacia el tutor —Basil…

—Sí—. Respondió el chico de inmediato. Removió entre sus ropas buscando algo que al parecer no recordaba donde haber guardado.

Al cabo de unos minutos y con la frente perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo de la búsqueda consiguió su cometido y entusiasmado extendió sus manos mostrando una pequeña esfera de color rosa.

—¿Que es eso Reborn-san?—. Cuestionó intrigado Gokudera.

—Un _increaser_.

—¿Un in-qué?—. Preguntó esta vez Tsuna un tanto curioso.

—Un prototipo de auxiliar para las batallas Tsuna-dono—. Respondió alegre el CEDEF —La fuerza de inteligencia Vongola ha estado trabajando en el últimamente y nos han permitido probar su eficacia en un entrenamiento gracias a la intervención de Reborn-san.

—¿A que te refieres específicamente con auxiliar?—. Cada vez más interesado Gokudera se aproximó a Basil.

—Bueno, sirve para incrementar la potencia de batalla de cualquier tipo de arma.

Una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Yamamoto y Ryohei se dejó escuchar.

—¿Y eso no es peligroso?—. Con precaución, Tsuna escogió que era mas prudente dar un paso atrás.

—No seas miedoso, Tsuna—. Le regañó el arcobaleno —Hemos conseguido que nos den la oportunidad de probarlo, así que eso vamos a hacer—. Sonrió de esa forma tan _Reborn _que le provocó a Tsuna escalofríos —Por supuesto, empezando por el Jefe.

—¡¿Eh?

—No me interesa—. Interrumpió Hibari dando media vuelta. Pero en ese momento Lambo saltó de los brazos de Haru directo al castaño italiano y le arrebató la pequeña esfera de las manos.

—¡Lambo –san también quiere probar!—. Exclamó mientras se reía —¡Seré aún más poderoso!

—¡Lambo-chan!

—¡Lambo!

Gritaron varios a la vez, asustados por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Hibari, quien se había detenido por un momento debido a la acción, soltó un bufido desinteresado y se dio media vuelta.

—¡Hibari-san!—. Le llamó Tsuna sin estar seguro, ni siquiera él mismo, del porqué.

Quizá fuera el miedo a sufrir algún terrible atentado de esos que le pasaban tan comúnmente desde que entrara a la media, más concretamente desde que apareciera su tutor, y el hecho de saber que alguien tan fuerte como Hibari Kyôya estaba ahí lo tranquilizaba. O quizá fuera producto del estrés contenido en varios días por una charla pendiente entre ambos que-lo sabían- habían aplazado a propósito y, ahora que se veían por primera vez en una semana, querían terminar.

Sea cual fuera el caso, el grito desesperado del capo fue suficiente para que el moreno detuviera su chula salida y volteara el rostro con una interrogante muy bien camuflada en sus facciones.

La exclamación, por supuesto, atrajo la atención de todos quienes se mantenían en un prudente mutismo e inmovilidad ante la inminente desgracia: un prototipo de arma experimental y Lambo juntos en un mismo lugar, ya sólo en una oración, eran una jodida mala señal.

Así que sólo quedaba lo inminente. Todos sabían lo que sucedería en los siguientes tres segundos y Tsuna pudo jurar que más de uno de los presentes hizo el conteo regresivo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Gokudera grito un par de majaderías antes de dar un paso al frente retando al niño vaca. Hibari desvió el rostro dispuesto a irse –de nuevo-. Kyoko y Haru se aproximaron una a la otra casi elevando una plegaria. Ryohei dijo algo de lo que sólo se alcanzó a comprender la palabra _Extremo_ y Yamamoto rio por sólo el sabrá qué. Tsuna observó todo en cámara lenta mientras Reborn le daba una patada a Lambo para que dejara de hacer estupideces.

Chrome no se movió de su lugar y sólo apretó contra sí su lanza mientras Basil lanzaba un grito de alarma al ver la –_peligrosa- _esfera rosa salir disparada de manos del Trueno al ser golpeado por el arcobaleno. Y mientras Lambo volaba por los aires un par de metros listo para estrellarse contra un árbol, una cantidad innombrable de cosas saltaron de su cabellera al suelo.

Fue tan solo un segundo, el tercero de los segundos de la desgracia. La esfera cayó al suelo estallando junto con algunas de las armas del niño vaca. La onda explosiva los lanzó a todos un par de metros hacia atrás y una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar.

Cuando el humo y la tierra se dispersaron y la cabeza le dejó de dar vueltas, Tsuna decidió que era una buena oportunidad para analizar la situación.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y movió los dedos de sus manos y pies. Hormigueaban, pero estaba allí, lo cual era una grandiosa señal. Frente suyo, un –al parecer- aturdido Hibari parpadeaba fuertemente con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que no había alcanzado a alejarse antes del revuelo, pero lo sorprendente fue que terminaran tan cerca. Tsuna se alegró de estar vivo al calcular que debió haber volado por los aires más de cinco metros.

—Hibari-san—. Llamó, y casi gritó de sorpresa al hacerlo.

Su voz no era su voz. Se llevó una mano a la garganta completamente aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de haber resultado dañado en medio del caos.

—¿Tsuna-kun?—. Ante la familiar forma de llamarlo, inconscientemente Tsuna giró el rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección de Yamamoto —¿Que fue lo que…?—. Y pareció notarlo él también.

La cara del capo pasó al pálido enfermizo y del blanquecino color al azul y de allí pudo jurar que estaba verde debido al vértigo que le provocó la situación.

Trato de racionalizar, pensar en orden. No quería mirarse y comprobar su hipótesis. Todo era un sueño, se dijo. Seguramente en medio del desastre algo lo golpeó y estaba inconsciente, eso debía ser. Pero justo cuando su auto terapia de convencimiento empezaba a dar frutos y alejarle los mareos un agudo grito le hizo abrir los ojos aún mas perturbado.

—¡¿Qué demonios?—. Gritó Haru al borde de lo que parecía un ataque de histeria —¡No!—. Siguió, observándose la falda como si fuera una de las señales de apocalipsis —¡No, no y no!—. Continuó chillando sin control, mirándose los brazos y sujetándose la garganta al escuchar su voz.

—¿Haru-chan?—. Dijo Yamamoto preocupado.

—¡Esto no puede ser ni remotamente posible!—. Gritó la castaña sin hacer caso al beisbolista —Debo estar soñando—. Se dijo Haru convencida —Aunque dicen que los sueños son los deseos de uno—. Lo meditó un segundo y soltó un grito aun mas lamentable —¡Ni hablar! ¡Jamás!—. Pataleó en el suelo y se sujetó las caderas como si buscara algo, al no encontrarlo hizo otra rabieta —¡No, no puede ser!—. La desesperación era palpable en su voz.

—¡Kya!—. Gritó esta vez Basil en medio del berrinche de Haru —¡Mi cuerpo esta hablando sólo!

—¡Maldita vaca burra!—. Gritó Haru, al parecer recuperando algo de cordura e ignorado a Basil —¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste?—. Lo sacudía cual muñeca de trapo.

—Yo no… yo no…—. Tartamudeó el Trueno visiblemente aturdido —¡Yo no soy Lambo, al extremo!—. Gritó al fin tratando de zafarse del violento agarre de la chica logrando empujarla y ocasionando que se fuera de espaldas.

Haru abrió los ojos incrédula, con el culo adolorido del reciente golpe, pero dándole prioridad a su descubrimiento.

—¿Cabeza de césped?—. Articuló con cautela.

Y ahora fue Hibari quien se levantó de su sitio y se apresuró a auxiliar a la chica.

—¿Estas bien?—. Haru mostró completa y absoluta incredulidad. Hibari pareció notarlo y le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Ya…Yama…—. Otra sonrisa más y el capo decidió, por fin, que la mejor idea era desmayarse.

* * *

><p><em>Continúa...<em>

* * *

><p>Si ustedes le dan la oportunidad.<p>

Tsuna es un amor, sobre todo cuando se desmaya. (Y espero nadie comente sobre mi fijación por involucrar a Lambo y su bazooka xD)

_(Para quienes leen En el Futuro y lean esto, actualizaré a más tardar el miercoles. Y actualizaré tambien Inspección a más tardar el viernes)_

Nos leemos~


	2. Crazy Change

Crazy Change

**By: **Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~ <em>

_Aquí con el siguiente capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, como ya expliqué en mi profile he tenido bastantes problemas esta semana._

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten._

_Como aclaración: a partir de aquí, el nombre escrito con **cursiva** se referirá al cuerpo, y con **letra normal** se escribirá cuando se refiera al personaje real. Espero no se confundan demasiado._

_**Dedicado a Len-chan!**  
><em>

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y sus **colaboradores.**_

_**Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2. ****Crazy Change**

Tsuna despertó con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Se preguntó que había pasado y luego, al reconocer sus sábanas y el techo de su habitación soltó una carcajada bastante relajado.

—Que sueño tan extraño—. Se dijo. Y decidido a ignorar los desvaríos de su mente, se intentó poner de pie.

Pero lo que encontró bajo las sábanas le dejó bastante shockeado. Sus piernas estaban completamente depiladas y de un color blanco y con una textura tan suave que de inmediato supo que no eran suyas. Reconoció la falda de color verde que debía cubrir sus partes íntimas y algo trastornado por el descubrimiento se llevó las manos al rostro palpándolo.

Extremadamente suave. No era su piel, fijo. Sus mejillas se sentían más pequeñas y su barbilla no era tan prominente como la recordaba. Su cabello, además, estaba bastante mas corto que la última vez que lo había sujetado.

Ya asimilando que su sueño no parecía tan loco ahora, se puso de pie dispuesto a comprobar su teoría en el espejo, pero la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose no le permitió continuar.

—¡Décimo, ya despertó!—. Se escuchó la chillona voz de _Haru_ quien entraba seguida de _Hibari _a su habitación.

—Estábamos bastante preocupados cuando te desmayaste, Tsuna—. Dijo esta vez _Hibari _sonriéndole divertido—_El niño dijo que era mejor traerte a casa mientras se acomodaban las cosas y además tu mamá salió de compras.

—¿Gokudera-kun y Ya-Yamamoto?—. Cuestionó reconociendo la forma de hablar.

Ambos asintieron, uno más feliz que el otro. Era bastante curioso como la forma de hablar y moverse cambiaba drásticamente en esos cuerpos.

—Reborn-san dice que esto no debería durar mucho, pero por ahora es importante fingir ser quienes _ahora _somos.

—Pero, ¿Dónde estoy _yo_?

Y respondiendo a su pregunta, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente y _Tsuna _entró corriendo en la habitación para luego saltar a la cama.

—¡Volví a ganar!—. Soltó riendo estruendosamente —¡Soy el mejor!—. Una risa que era bastante inconfundible.

—¿Lambo?—. Cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

El castaño se giró y le observó fijamente.

—¡Io, Sawada!—. Gritó, esta vez, la voz de _Lambo_ desde la puerta —Ya despertaste.

—¿Onii-san?

—¡Lambo No!—. Exclamó una tercera voz apareciendo —No debes aprovecharte de tener ese cuerpo.

Y para la sorpresa del capo, I-pin seguía siendo I-pin. La china saltó a la cama donde _Tsuna _volteaba el rostro fingiendo ignorarla.

—¡Pero correr con este cuerpo es bastante difícil al extremo!—. Se quejó _Lambo_ mientras extendía los brazos a la chica a su lado —Y es bastante cansado mirarlos hacía arriba—. Continuó —¡Levántame, cabeza de pulpo!

—Ni en mil años—. Rezongó _Haru._

_Lambo_ iba a quejarse cuando fue levantado en brazos por _Hibari._

—Debe ser duro, sempai—. Dijo—_Pero es bastante divertido.

—¡¿En qué parte?—. Gritaron _Chrome, Haru_ y_ Lambo_ un tanto molestos.

—Además a ti te tocó un cuerpo bastante eficaz—. Siguió la discusión _Haru __—_¿Cómo se supone que proteja al Décimo con esta basura de cuerpo?

—¡Mi cuerpo es hermoso!—. Reclamó _Basil_ apareciendo por la puerta con Reborn en brazos.

—Io Dame-Tsuna!—. Saludó el arcobaleno dándole una patada al _capo._

—¡Que estoy aquí Reborn!—. Se quejó _Chrome_ —¡Deja de agredir a mi cuerpo!

—Oh, lo siento—. Se disculpó sin una pizca de arrepentimiento —Es bastante difícil distinguir al verdadero

—¡Como sea!—. Siguió la _ilusionista __—_¿Puedes explicarme que fue lo que pasó?—. Demandó —¿Y porqué I-pin y tú están normales?

—Yo estoy en perfecto estado por que soy genial—. Explicó como la cosa más obvia del mundo —Y a I-pin no le sucedió nada porque Haru la protegió de la explosión con su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces si fue culpa de la explosión?—. Preguntó _Lambo._

—Eso será mejor explicarlo con todos los involucrados—. El arcobaleno caminó hasta _Chrome_ y subió a su hombro de un salto —Ahora mismo todos están esperando de la escuela, será mejor ir a verlos.

Los presentes asintieron y abandonaron la habitación. _Tsuna_ tuvo que ser amordazado y arrastrado por el bebé y la china. _Chrome_ observó con dolor como su cuerpo era maltratado, otra vez, mientras caminaba rumbo a Nami-media.

Llegaron a la escuela y, gracias a que era sábado, no había mas nadie que ellos en las instalaciones. Reborn los guió hasta el laboratorio de química y allí se encontró con el resto de sus amigos.

_Gokudera_ charlaba animadamente con _Yamamoto_. _Kyoko_ se hallaba recargada cerca de la pizarra, en el marco de una de las ventanas, y miraba el exterior con desinterés. _Ryohei _se encontraba tímidamente sentado en otra de las mesas en silencio.

Las cuatro miradas se dirigieron a ellos al entrar en la habitación. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Reborn subió a la mesa que comúnmente usaba el profesor.

—Bueno, supongo que todos estarán esperando una explicación a lo sucedido—. Empezó —La verdad es que no sabemos con certeza que pudo haber pasado—. Hubo una exclamación general de inconformidad —Basil y yo estuvimos hablando sobre las posibles causas y creemos que debió ser un desperfecto de la bazooka de los diez años.

_Gokudera_ asintió tomando la palabra.

—Como saben algunos, la bazooka tiene la capacidad de transportar en el tiempo el cuerpo, entonces creemos que durante el estallido se activó y debido a algún posible desperfecto del _increaser _y la detonación de las demás armas debió haber hecho un intercambio entre los presentes, pero no en el tiempo sino con las personalidades.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Con el i_ncreaser_ se incrementó la capacidad de teletransporte y en lugar de uno solo se intentó transportar a todos los presentes en el sitio—. Respondió Reborn a la pregunta de _Haru._

—Pero como la bazooka tiende a llevar a la persona y traer su futuro yo de vuelta, algún fallo debió sobrecargar su efecto.

—Y en lugar de traer a sus yo del futuro los quiso devolver a ustedes a este tiempo.

—Pero no lo hizo de forma correcta y por ello aterrizamos en los cuerpos que no debían ser.

—Ya escribí una carta al Noveno explicando la situación actual, le pedí que hablara con el equipo de investigación para encontrar la manera de devolverlos a la normalidad—. Completó el arcobaleno —Como se habrán dado cuenta el efecto no se corrigió a los cinco minutos así que podemos dar por hecho que permanecerán así un tiempo.

—¿Cuanto?—. Inquirió _Kyoko_ mirando seria al arcobaleno.

—No estoy seguro—. Respondió con la misma seriedad y de inmediato sonrió con malicia —Pero pueden tomarlo como parte de un nuevo entrenamiento para conocerse mejor y estrechar lazos.

—¡Reborn!—. Reclamó _Chrome_. _Haciendo de todo un entrenamiento, _pensó frustrado_ ¡Seguro lo planeo todo desde el inicio!_

—Es mejor sacarle provecho a la situación—. Continuó ignorando la queja, todos observaban atentos al tutor —Llamaremos a este entrenamiento: _En los zapatos del otro, Versión Vongola_.

_¿Porqué Versión Vongola? _Tsuna estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero observando la situación, no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Por ahora sólo nos queda tratar de actuar como la persona original del cuerpo en el que estamos—. Finalizó _Gokudera_ —Esto podría durar algunos días.

Y con aquella declaración en la cabeza, cada uno miro al que tenía al lado con duda. Iba a ser una semana bastante complicada.

* * *

><p><em>Continúa...<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Respondiendo a sus comentarios:<span>_

_**Ux:** Aquí el segundo. Me alegra que te haya gustado esto. Yo moriría, resucitaría y volvería a morir por verlo sonreír xD. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Pierrot y pandora:** Servido el segundo! Que bueno que les interesó! Esperemos sigas así. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Tri-Ni Sette01:** Y yo estaré aún más encantada por que sigas leyendo esto hasta el final. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar. Con este capítulo, adivinas en donde esta Kyôya? _

_**Dotachin:** Holas por aquí! Sé que la idea es bastante trillada, a decir verdad comencé la idea por petición de cierta personita quien la quería como regalo de cumpleaños, pero cuando empecé a escribir ya no pude parar, me divertí haciendo esto, sobre todo porque a veces me confundía a mi misma con los cambios. En todo caso, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasarte por este trabajo también, tomaré tu voto en cuenta para continuar x). Espero te guste esto conforme siga. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Toaneo07 version 2.0:** Curioso nickname, sinceramente yo no podría recordarlo xD Es cool! Bueno pues, me alegra que te gustara, espero sigas con nosotroshasta el final de esto. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi trabajo!_

_Y **gracias** a quienes me agregaron a** favoritos** y **alertas.**_

Nos leemos en el siguiente~


	3. Béisbol, Kokuyô Land y el amoroso hijo

**Crazy Change**

By: Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Pues aquí con el tercer capítulo de esta locura._

_Lo que ya saben:_

_El nombre escrito con **cursiva** se referirá al cuerpo, y con **letra normal** se escribirá cuando se refiera al personaje real.  
><em>

_**Dedicado a Len-chan!**  
><em>

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y sus **colaboradores.**_

_Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 2.** **Beisbol, Kokuyô Land y el amoroso hijo.**

Kyoko se observó a si misma frente al espejo de nuevo. La habitación de Yamamoto era bastante espaciosa y a leguas se veía que era la de un chico. La verdad es que de todos era con el que menos había hablado y del que menos sabía.

El único conocimiento que guardaba del moreno era que le gustaba el béisbol y era bastante bueno en ello, que su padre era el dueño de la tienda con el mejor sushi de Namimori y que Yamamoto siempre estaba sonriendo.

Sonreír todo el día no sería difícil, quizá tampoco cocinar sushi, lo complicado para ella sería fingir en el entrenamiento de béisbol del equipo de la escuela. A ella le gustaba ver el deporte, todo por causa de su hermano, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo jugarlo.

Por si fuera poco, la noche anterior, cuando había llegado a casa y saludado a su padre, este no pudo evitar decirle que estaba actuando bastante extraño. Y no era para más, el beso en la mejilla como saludo, la forma de caminar y hacer ademanes. El señor Yamamoto se preguntó si _su hijo _traería problemas de personalidad, pero cuando _el espadachín_ se había excusado con los deberes y había desaparecido rumbo a la puerta del baño, sí que se preocupó.

—Takeshi, tu habitación está arriba.

_El chico_ había dado un respingo sonrojado, había reído tímidamente y había desaparecido veloz escaleras arriba. Subiendo casi de puntitas en lugar de brincar los escalones de dos en dos como acostumbraba.

El hombre se hizo una nota mental de hablar con él para la cena. Y ni tardo ni perezoso, había subido con un plato de delicioso salmón al cuarto de su hijo. Entró sin tocar, como era su costumbre, y casi suelta el plato por el susto que le metió _el menor._

_Yamamoto _soltó un grito ahogado mientras se ocultaba detrás de la puerta abierta del armario. Al parecer estaba cambiándose la camisa. Tsuyoshi se dio la vuelta de inmediato y comenzó a pedir disculpas por la intromisión, pero en medio de ello se percató que eso era inusual. Había entrado muchas veces a la habitación de su hijo sin tocar, y lo había encontrado en peores condiciones de desnudez. Kyoko, luego del susto, recordó que no tenía nada que ocultar y se dio un golpe mental ante la idea de estar dejando en evidencia los hechos.

—En verdad que estas extraño hoy, Takeshi—. Inquirió Tsuyoshi dándose vuelta de nuevo y caminando hacia la cama de su hijo para sentarse.

Aun sonrojada por la idea de cambiarse –¡cambiarse!- para dormir con _su padre_ allí, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a colocarse los shorts que tanto trabajo le costó hallar. Cuando terminó sentía que su cabeza estallaría del calor de la vergüenza.

—Perdona, papá, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa—. Alegó soltando una risilla que sonó a todo menos a lo que era.

El señor Yamamoto frunció el ceño y le ofreció un poco de la comida en el plato. _Yamamoto _cogió un trozo de salmón y lo degustó delicadamente.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿No?—. _El chico_ asintió mientras daba otro tímido mordisco al salmón —Incluso si decides que no te gustan las chicas.

El trozo se le atoró en la garganta al menor y comenzó a toser violentamente. Kyoko miró al hombre horrorizada. Estaba dándole una muy mala impresión. Lo sujeto de la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tsuyoshi se dejo hacer curioso.

—No es eso, sólo estoy cansado—. Dijo _Takeshi_ —Mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano papá, gracias por preocuparte—. Y le cerró la puerta en la cara. El señor observó en silencio la madera unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su propia habitación. Quizá era cierto y sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

Así pues, esa mañana -luego de otra crisis de vergüenza para colocarse el uniforme- Kyoko salió apresurada de la tienda de Sushi hacia el instituto. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Que sería de ella en el entrenamiento?

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Tsuna le temblaron las piernas cuando llegó a la entrada de Kokuyô Land. Se las había arreglado para quedarse con _Haru_ la noche anterior, pero _la chica_ debía ir a la escuela esa mañana y él no podía volver a su casa.

Además habían acordado fingir ser quienes ahora eran, así que, con todo el dolor del mundo se encaminó al derruido parque de esparcimiento familiar.

—¡Oi! ¡Baka-onna!

Dio un bote al reconocer la voz y se giró sudando copiosamente hacia el chico. Caminando en su dirección venían Kakimoto Chikusa y Jôshima Ken.

—Chicos—. Trató de saludar, pero su voz salió bastante entrecortada debido a los nervios.

—¿Qué te pasa?—. Se burló Ken al notarlo. Ya de pie frente a _ella._

_Chrome _negó con la cabeza y sin dificultad, escondió el rostro y entró corriendo al recinto. Los otros dos muchachos se encogieron de hombros y acordaron salir a por provisiones. Ya luego averiguarían que sucedía con _la muchacha._

Tsuna corrió por los pasillos oscuros y tétricos del edificio principal y casi se va de culo al chocar con otra persona. Soltó un chillido cuando descubrió que se trataba de M.M.

—Fíjate por donde vas, mocosa inútil—. Gruñó la pelirroja mientras se sacudía la ropa —Ya tengo bastante con tener que ver tu cara todo el tiempo como para que encima vengas a joderme la ropa con tu suciedad.

_Chrome_ le miró sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño mientras sujetaba con fuerza su tridente.

—¿Que pasa contigo?—. Recriminó y la pelirroja le miró con sorpresa —¿Crees que tienes derecho a tratarme como se te de la gana?—. Tsuna estaba bastante molesto. Jamás se imagino que la ilusionista la pasara tan mal —Bastante tengo yo con aguantarlos a todos ustedes, no tengo porque venir a escuchar tus berridos.

Y con la frente en alto pasó de largo a la chica y se encaminó a donde recordaba estaba el salón que solía ocupar Mukuro en el pasado. Por supuesto, la sorpresa le duró muy poco a M.M., la chica no solía reaccionar así jamás, así que quería aprovechar que estaba dispuesta a divertirla.

—¿A donde te crees que vas, mocosa?—. Le sujeto por el brazo cuidando de apretar fuertemente para lastimarla. Pero _la chica_ ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo le devolvió la mirada retadoramente.

—Suéltame—. Ordenó tironeando su brazo y logrando zafarse. Era fácil actuar así cuando sabías que no podían reconocerte, pensó el capo. Y por otro lado, apreciaba bastante a la chica así que estaba dispuesto a defenderla.

—No te vas a ir muy de rosas luego de hablarme así, ¿entiendes estúpida niñata?

—Pues yo creo que si—. Y se dio vuelta siguiendo su camino.

M.M. enrojeció de furia y se dispuso a golpearla pero en ese momento el tridente de Tsuna vibró y éste se vio obligado a soltarlo por el susto y la sorpresa. Una espesa neblina cubrió el sitio y el capo no pudo evitar preguntarse si había jodido mas la situación con su actuar rebelde. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inminente.

_¿Pero que sucede aquí?_ Se dejó escuchar la voz de Mukuro y a _Chrome_ le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nana colocó la última tanda de ropa en la lavadora y caminó hasta la cocina mientras la echaba a andar. Tenía que revisar que el guisado no se hubiera excedido en cocción y –aunque jamás lo diría porque ella era una prudente y muy buena persona- tenía que verificar de cuando en cuando que Bianchi, quien andaba por ahí de visita –de nuevo-, no fuese a intentar _mejorar_ el guiso con sus explosivas y curiosas recetas italianas.

Ella muchas veces se preguntó ¿Cómo es que los extranjeros podían comer esas cosas? Si ella lo intentara, seguro necesitaría un estomago nuevo después –si sobrevivía-. Y se encontraba revolviendo la olla mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que había escuchado en la televisión por la mañana, cuando un par de brazos la rodearon de la cintura y la levantaron unos centímetros del suelo.

Soltó un grito de asombro mientras el cucharón salía volando hacia cualquier dirección. Un sonrojo vino a sus mejillas cuando la imagen de su marido volviendo a casa sorpresivamente se le vino al pensamiento. Trató de girar el rostro mientras era achuchada en el abrazo, para identificar al atacante.

—¡Mamá!

Y la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando reconoció en el timbre la juvenil voz de su hijo.

—¿Tsu-kun?

—¡Te quiero mamá!

Una risa cristalina escapó de los labios de la mujer. Completamente desconcertada por el ataque de _su vástago_, quien a esas horas debía estar en el instituto, pero aún más por el tono de voz y las frases tan poco recurrentes en la boca del _menor Sawada._

—Y yo a ti, Tsu-kun. Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—¡Vayamos de compras!

Y ahora sí, casi en shock por la imperante, Nana fue colocada de nuevo en el suelo mientras el bajito cuerpo de _su hijo _se estrujaba de nuevo contra su pecho. Sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, palmeó los castaños cabellos con cariño. No que le molestaran las muestras de afecto, al contrario, las adoraba. Pero resultaba un tanto preocupante que _su hijo_ tuviese una retrospectiva en su actitud de casi diez años.

—¡Lambo!—. Entró gritando, de pronto, I-pin.

—Hola, I-pin-chan, no te había visto desde el desayuno—. La china se inclinó respetuosamente mientras _Tsuna _se despegaba de su madre y le mostraba la lengua en jugarreta. Luego se llevó las manos a la cintura y Nana se percató que _su hijo_ seguía en pijamas. —Lambo-chan no está aquí.

La niña se sonrojó bastante mortificada. Sabía que no debían decir nada y Reborn le había pedido que se quedara cuidando de Lambo mientras él y Basil buscaban una forma de adelantar la devolución de cuerpos, pero en el momento en que fue al baño, el Bovino aprovechó para huir de la habitación del capo y armar embrolló.

—Tsuna-san, ¿podría jugar con I-pin en el jardín?

—¡Sí! ¡Juguemos!—. Gritó _el castaño _mientras echaba a correr rumbó al jardín. I-pin se inclinó de nuevo ante la desconcertada Nana y salió presurosa tras su encomendado. La matriarca Sawada decidió mejor continuar con la comida, ignorando los acontecimientos.

—Seguro es alguno de sus juegos extraños de nuevo. Aunque más tarde le reñiré por faltar a la escuela.

Y sin más, se apresuró a pagar al fuego y volver a la lavandería. Aún tenía que terminar la colada y alimentar al mini ejército que ahora vivía en su casa.

* * *

><p>Continúa...<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero al menos les haya entretenido. Pobre Kyoko. La cosa se enreda más conforme avanza esto.<p>

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Tri-Ni Sette01:** Pobre Hibari, o debería decir pobre de los demás? Seguro cuando recupere su cuerpo la arma xD. Que bueno que te siga gustando esto. Creeme, yo me divertí escribiendolo. Gracias por decidir acompañarnos al final. Supongo que no sabrás, pero bueno, nunca me comprometó a actualizar en cierta fecha porque a veces soy bastante tardona, lo admito, pero de que termino un trabajo cuando lo inicio, lo termino, fijo. Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Ux:** See, Kyoko es y será muy ruda durante el transcurso de esto xD. Reborn es maravilloso, es taan sabio(?). En fin, espero te guste este capi. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Gracias** a quienes me agregaron a **alertas** y **favoritos**!_

Nos leemos en el siguiente~


	4. Romeo Gokudera, Hibari el beisbolista y

Crazy Change

By: Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Ups! Lamento la demora. Ya les había advertido que soy bastante tardona. _

_Antes de darme cuenta, ya estabamos a esta fecha. Estaba tan metida en mis otros trabajos que me olvidé de terminar este capítulo y cuando tuve tiempo no tenía nada de inspiración. Odio esos días. Pero bueno, aquí está, para todos a los que aún les interese seguir esto xD._

_Lo que ya saben:_

_El nombre escrito con **cursiva** se referirá al cuerpo, y con **letra normal** se escribirá cuando se refiera al personaje real.  
><em>

_**Dedicado a Len-chan!**  
><em>

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y sus **colaboradores.**_

_Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Capítulo 4. ****Romeo Gokudera, Hibari el beisbolista y el régimen de terror de Kyoko.**

.

El lunes llegó aunque en su fuero interno, toda la Décima generación Vongola –y allegados- anhelaban que no lo hiciera. El despertador sonó sobre la mesilla de cama y _Gokudera _ no pudo más que extender el brazo y apagarlo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche repasando estrategias y planes para darle remedio a la situación actual de la Familia.

Suspirando agotado, se levantó y se encaminó al armario a buscar las prendas que conformaban el uniforme escolar de Nami-middle y luego se metió a la espaciosa ducha para darse un baño de agua fría. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y estaba agotado, pero tenía que cumplir e ir a la escuela.

La casa de la Tormenta era bastante agradable. De dos pisos, espacioso patio delantero, acabados en madera y con el suelo de la segunda planta completamente alfombrado. El bombardero figuraba ser adicto a la modernidad pues tenía equipos de última generación y, sorprendentemente, todo se encontraba completamente limpio y en orden.

Cierto era que el frigorífico se encontraba casi vacio –a diferencia de la alacena llena de paquetes de comida pre-cocinada-, pero si no fuera porque le constaba, Basil no creería que aquel lugar era la casa del rebelde y explosivo Guardián Vongola.

Una vez tomada la ducha, se ocupó en arreglarse para fingir ser quien ahora era. El problema estuvo en que no pudo acomodar su cabello como Gokudera acostumbraba llevarlo; y cuando trató de ponerse encima todo el montón de accesorios se sintió bastante incomodo. Pensó para sí que no sería ningún problema si cambiaba un poco su apariencia por unos días; así que resuelto, se encogió de hombros animoso y simplemente se ató el cabello en una coleta baja, se quitó todos los accesorios menos el anillo Vongola que descansaba orgulloso en el medio de su mano izquierda y poniéndose el chaleco sobre la camisa completamente abotonada, se ajustó la corbata.

Se dio un vistazo convenciéndose que no se veía tan diferente a Gokudera, así que sonriente se encaminó hasta la cama para arreglar las sábanas y bajó a tomar el desayuno. A final de cuentas no había podido pensar en ninguna solución y Reborn le había dicho que tarde o temprano pasaría el efecto, que tenían que pensar positivo. Afortunadamente habían aterrizado en cuerpos no completamente ajenos, así que no era una situación tan grave como podría haber sido. Recogió los platos sucios, tomó su bolsa escolar y salió sonriente hacia el instituto.

Apenas y cerraba el enrejado de la calle cuando su vecina de enfrente salió a su encuentro.

—Buen día, Gokudera-kun, ¿ya vas para el instituto?

—Buen día señora—. Sonrió el _bombardero __—_Sí, si no me apresuro, se me hará tarde.

—¿Hoy no te recoge tu amigo?—. Cuestionó curiosa, mirando por sobre el hombro del _albino._

Basil le miró sin comprender a que se refería, y estaba por preguntarle cuando alguien le llamó a voces desde el extremo de la calle.

—¡Gokudera-kun!

Se giró curioso topándose con un sonriente _Yamamoto_ que agitaba la mano mientras corría hasta él.

—Yamamoto-san, que sorpresa. ¿Tu casa esta cerca de aquí?—. La vecina le lanzó una mirada descolocada y fue entonces que Basil comprendió un poco la situación. Soltó una risotada falsa y caminó hasta estar junto al _beisbolista. __—¿_Pero qué digo? Claro que vives cerca, si siempre vamos juntos al instituto.

_Yamamoto _pareció extrañarse un poco por la actitud, pero le siguió el juego asintiendo tontamente. Kyoko recordó que _Gokudera _no era Gokudera, lo que no podía recordar era ¿Quién era_ Gokudera_ ahora? Observó al _bombardero _despedirse de su vecina y luego empezar a caminar hacia la media, así que le siguió.

—En realidad, Yamamoto-kun no vive cerca de aquí— Comentó cuando ya no había nadie más que ellos escuchando. —¡Ah! Yo soy Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko.

—Yo soy Basil. Soy un amigo de Sawada-san, de Italia. —El moreno asintió ante la presentación —Disculpa que pregunte, pero si no _vives _cerca de aquí, ¿por qué tomaste este camino?

—Cuando iba a tomar el camino más corto, el señor Yamamoto me preguntó '¿Qué hoy no iras por el otro lado?' así que, como no sabía que hacer, imaginé que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Este camino también lleva a la media, pero es más largo. Estaba preguntándome por qué Yamamoto-kun tomaría este camino cuando me topé contigo. Creo que esa es la razón— Sonrió _contento_, como aquél que descubre algo importante.

_Gokudera _le observó sin comprender, así que simplemente asintió. En esos momentos llegaban al instituto.

—No tengo idea de a que clase debo ir— Comentó avergonzado _Gokudera_. _Yamamoto_ le sonrió y le indicó el camino.

Ambos iban platicando animadamente sin darse cuenta que desde que entraron al instituto, decenas de miradas sorprendidas estaban sobre ellos. Unas admiradas por el aura armoniosa que desprendían cuando hasta el día de ayer no podían estar juntos sin gritarse y otras tantas embelesabas por el nuevo look serio y arreglado de ambos.

—Buenos días, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun— Se animaron a saludar un par de chicas, fanáticas declaradas del dúo.

—Buenos días—. Respondieron ambos sonrientes y luego entraron al aula dejando desconcertadas a todas las personas que en ese momento caminaban por los pasillos.

La clase empezó y cada uno tomó su lugar. Las cátedras de la mañana pasaron en calma para los alumnos y con excesivo estrés para los profesores. No podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de una macabra broma para picarles los nervios. Gokudera se la pasó sentado correctamente –¡correctamente!- poniendo atención y participando sin ofender –¡Por kami!- a ningún docente o compañero. Las chicas de la clase se la pasaron suspirando por el albino que lucía sus anteojos y sonreía cada vez que alguna chica le saludaba con la mano. Yamamoto, por su parte, respondió correctamente a las respuestas, no se durmió durante ninguna clase y estaba sentando tan pulcramente que asustaba. El resto de los varones de la clase no sabían si estar molestos por ser ignorados –de nuevo- por la población femenil o estar asustados de que el dúo más problemático del aula se comportara tan diferente.

El caos estalló cuando, en medio de una jugarreta, una de las chicas del frente tiró su borrador al suelo. Basil se percató y amablemente se inclinó a recogerlo, al entregarlo a la chica, había sonreído y murmurado un 'se te ha caído, ten más cuidado' en un tono tan amable que la pobre fémina se desmayó de la impresión.

El profesor riñó a todo el mundo, con los nervios de punta, y los mandó a todos a un almuerzo adelantado mientras acompañaba a la chica a la enfermería.

—Ni Sawada ni Kyoko han venido hoy, ¿Tu sabes algo Yamamoto?—. Hana llamó _al moreno_ haciéndolo brincar en el asiento. Sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, _el beisbolista_ sólo negó con la cabeza y huyó hacia cualquier lugar fuera del alcance de la chica.

_Gokudera _se disculpó con todas las chicas que le invitaban a almorzar con ellas y se encaminó por donde _el moreno_ había desaparecido. Al salir del aula, se topó con que _Yamamoto_ se hallaba rodeado de un grupo de chicos del club de béisbol. Se le acercó tratando de averiguar que sucedía.

—Ni siquiera avisaste nada, se supone que estás a cargo, Capitán— Reclamaba uno de los jugadores.

—Estuvimos toda la mañana practicando peloteo, porque no supimos que más hacer— Reclamó otro —Ni tu ni el Coach se presentaron al entrenamiento. Eso no es justo.

—Realmente lo lamento, muchachos—. _Yamamoto_ se inclinó respetuoso, en forma de disculpa, sacando un poco de base a quienes lo rodeaban.

_Hibari_, que pasaba por allí, se acercó a círculo al reconocer a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Hola, muchachos—. Saludó con una sonrisa.

El grupo quedó en shock un momento, pero de inmediato comenzaron a temblar, se pusieron pálidos y pusieron pies en polvorosa.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, Hibari-san!— Gritó uno de ellos antes de alejarse a toda prisa por el pasillo.

_Hibari_ hizo ademán de decir algo o quizá correr tras ellos para detenerlos. Pero no fue necesario. _Kyoko _salía en esos momentos de una de las salas del Comité de disciplina y al observar a los chicos corriendo por el pasillo, se plantó frente a ellos y con los brazos cruzados declaró.

—Está prohibido correr en los pasillos.

Los del club de béisbol hicieron ademán de ignorarla, tratando de huir aterrorizados de _Hibari_, pero apenas el primero de ellos pasó junto a _la chica_, fue a dar de bruces al suelo luego de que ésta le pusiera el pie.

—¡¿Qué diablos?— Se quejó otro.

_Kyoko_ le miró fríamente, haciéndole erizar los vellos de la nuca al grupo. Descruzándose de brazos caminó hasta él y susurró en voz tan baja y helada que causó escalofríos a quienes alcanzaron a oír.

—También está prohibido maldecir.

Y haciendo un movimiento increíblemente veloz, aplicó una llave de brazo al aludido. Levantó el rostro completamente seria, observando a los incrédulos alumnos que en el pasillo miraban la escena.

—Aún no es hora de descanso, vuelvan a sus salones de inmediato o los aniquilaré.

Ante la advertencia un _"Sí"_ generalizado se escuchó y todos corrieron presurosos al aula más cercana. _Hibari _corrió hasta la chica, para rogarle que dejara ir el brazo de su mejor lanzador y les perdonara la vida.

Traumatizados de por vida, el equipo de béisbol se retiró apresurado mientras se aseguraban de advertirle a _Yamamoto_ una reprimenda si faltaba a los entrenamientos de la tarde. El timbre que anunciaba el descanso sonó en ese momento. Hana salió el aula en busca del escurridizo _Yamamoto _y se topó con que su desaparecida amiga se hallaba a mitad del pasillo, rodeada de los tres más problemáticos –Sawada aparte- de Nami media.

—¡Kyoko!—. Le llamó un tanto aliviada —¿Dónde estabas?

Pero antes de poder llegar hasta _la chica_, esta le devolvió una mirada afilada congelando su caminata. Luego dio media vuelta y se encerró en el aula del Comité de disciplina.

—Discúlpala, estaba un poco molesta, Hana-chan— Le pidió _Yamamoto_, avergonzado. La aludida le miró descolocada, ya fuese por la disculpa o por el apelativo.

_Gokudera_ carraspeó atrayendo la atención de los otros dos y les indicó con la cabeza que lo mejor era largarse de ahí antes de empeorar la situación. Se alejaron rumbo a la azotea ante la mirada confundida de Hana y ante la sorpresiva sospecha del colegio de que algo andaba realmente mal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el final de clases por fin sonó, más de la mitad de la población estudiantil se encontraba exhausta. Había sido un día de lo más extraño, y eso considerando que Nami media siempre fue un tanto más exótica de lo normal. De los profesores, ni hablar. Su nivel de estrés rebasaba los límites humanos.

Con paso lento y adormecido, completamente derrumbados, cada unos de los docentes y alumnos regulares abandonaron el instituto. Aquellos que tenían club, se encaminaron con desgano a llevarlos a cabo. En el aula principal del Comité de Disciplina, cuatro se reunían mientras un aura terrorífica invadía el lugar.

_Kyoko_ estaba sentada tras el escritorio, con las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla y mirada afilada, enfocada en los otros tres que hablaban discretamente, tratando de no perturbar más a la bestia enjaulada. _Yamamoto_ trataba de convencer a _Hibari _de dejarle saltarse el entrenamiento, y éste último le reiteraba las poderosas razones por las cuales debía ir. _Gokudera_ les observaba discutir con gesto preocupado en el rostro.

—Si sigues faltando, sospecharán— Alegó, por primera vez serio, _Hibari._

—Pero no sé nada de béisbol. Se darán cuenta que algo pasa.

_El moreno_ pareció pensárselo un momento. Y entonces decidió que sólo había una manera de solucionarlo. Siendo consciente –él único allí- de que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, Hibari –el verdadero Hibari- los mordería a todos hasta la muerte –y más allá-, se puso de pie y le pidió a _Yamamoto _que le siguiera.

Dejando a una muy cabreada _Kyoko_ en el aula –_Gokudera_ les siguió siendo guiado por sus instintos básicos de preservación- se encaminaron al patio trasero del instituto, donde se encontraba la cancha de béisbol.

El equipo parecía estarse preparando aún, puesto que no había nadie entrenando en el campo.

—Te explicaré lo mejor que pueda en lo que empieza el entrenamiento.

Y con todo y uniforme, cuidando de dejarse sólo la camisa, _Hibari_ tomó uno de los bates que el equipo dejara en el campo por la mañana y comenzó a practicar peloteo y bateo como demostración. _Gokudera _se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de coach, observando entretenido al líder del Comité de disciplina batear y aplaudiendo cuando la bola traspasaba el infield. _Yamamoto_ analizaba los movimientos y, de vez en cuando, _Hibari _le cedía el lugar en la base de home para intentarlo.

No se dieron cuenta de que el equipo, entrenador incluido, había salido del cuarto de vestidores y les observaba anonadado. Ni mucho menos llegaron a imaginar que el último se estaba planteando, seriamente, enviarle una invitación a Hibari Kyôya para unirse al equipo y colocarle de titular.

A esa misma hora, Hana, en su casa, se preguntaba que maldad pudieron haberle hecho a su amiga el grupo de Sawada –por que Tsuna tenía que estar involucrado, siempre lo estaba- como para enfurecerla de tal manera. Y en el fondo, mientras se encaminaba a tomar un baño, se repetía que tendría que preguntarle donde tomó clases de defensa personal; nunca estaban de más.

* * *

><p><em>Continúa...<em>

* * *

><p>En serio, pobre Kyoko xD. Y esa Hana, que le echa las culpas a Tsuna.<p>

En fin, aunque muy tarde...

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**xKagurax:** Hey! bienbenida por estos lares xD. Me alegra que estes disfrutando esto. Yo disfruto haciendolo. Bueno, con esas actitudes era normal que el señor Yamamoto pensara otras cosas, Kyoko debió pasarla mal (sigue pasandolo mal). Ni que hacerle. Espero este capi te haya gustado también, y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer y comentar!_

_**Pierrot y pandora:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Yo me la he pasado de lo lindo escribiendo esto, igual que mis demás trabajos. Lamento la demora, pero tengan la seguridad de que cuando empiezo algo lo termino, aunque me tarde un poquito. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capi y que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo. Muchas gracias por seguir esto y comentar!_

_**Tri-Ni Sette01:** Creee que disfruto leyendo vuestros comentarios, no importa si son biblicos. El punto de esta historia ha sido imaginarse a los personajes reales en esas situaciones, aunque en el fondo sepamos que es otro, no quita el gusta de meterlos en lios y extravaganzas. Es una forma de hacer un extremo OoC sin hacerlo realmente xD. Gracias por la paciencia, es un bálsamo para mi alma, creelo. En todo caso, disfruto sabiendo que disfrutan esto. Y sí, también me reí al escirbir y releer, bastante xP. Gracias por el comentario!_

_**Toaneo07 version2.0:** Puedo abreviar tu nick? Sería bastante bueno, aunque si no es de tu agrado esta bien xD. Las parejas? Supongo que las que manejo regularmente (quizá las que usé en En el Futuro o las de Declaración... sinceramente no sé muy bien con quien dejar a Tsuna aún, sugerencias?) Aún no las he establecido bien, aunque he dejado una leve insinuación por ahí de 8059. Supongo que se verá más delante... tienes algun gusto en particular? En cuanto a si sera pura comedia, pues originalmente ni siquiera llegue a creer que fuera gracioso, sólo lo escribí por escribirlo, la comedia no es lo mio. Simplemente plasmó lo que se me viene a la cabeza, sin premeditarlo. Así que no puedo decirte si tomara otro rumbo más serio desde ahorita. Gracias por comentar, aunque sea para aclarar dudas!_

_**Yami Kuroshin:** Sinceramente, amo al papá de Yamamoto, él y Nana me matan xD. Por otro lado, el enfoque de la historia es ese, darles un cambio a los personajes, me alegra bastante que te haya gustado. Soy feliz por que lo lean, creeme xP. En todo caso, aqui esta la conti, espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar!_

_**Ux:** Que bueno que esto te siga gustando. Aqui tienes la conti. Espero me disculpes la tardanza. Gracias por seguir esto y comentar!_

_Gracias a Florescense-sky (hola! que gusto encontrate por acá), Musical caffe, y a todos los demás que me agregaron a **alertas** o **favoritos**!_

Nos leemos en el siguiente~


	5. Dark Haru, el tímido Ryohei y Lambo al e

Crazy Change

By: Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Ni que decir de la tardanza. Días dificiles. Lo lamento de verdad.  
><em>

_Aquí cuelgo la actu, para quienes aún deseen leer esto. Lo terminaré! Promesa!_

_Lo que ya saben:_

_El nombre escrito con **cursiva** se referirá al cuerpo, y con **letra normal** se escribirá cuando se refiera al personaje real.  
><em>

_**Dedicado a Len-chan!**  
><em>

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y sus **colaboradores.**_

_Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. <strong>_**Dark**_** Haru, el tímido Ryohei y Lambo al extremo.**

**.**

Para el miércoles una quinta parte de la ciudad sentía que sus vidas se habían reducido considerablemente -quizá la mitad- debido al estrés. El distrito comercial estaba hecho un caos debido al revoltoso hijo único de los Sawada que había optado por destrozar casi todos los puestos donde se vendiera algún producto dulce –especialmente los que tenían los mostradores un tanto al descuido- y, rematando la racha de destrucción, los dos niñitos que siempre andaban detrás de la matriarca habían acabado con los pocos puestos que sobrevivieron al ataque en un vano e inútil intento de contener al adolescente.

Por otro lado, familiares y amigos –incluso simples conocidos- se habían percatado del cambio de actitud dentro del círculo de amigos más famosillo (por sus desgracias, sobre todo) de Namimori. Algunos habían optado por ignorar el cambio, adjudicando las extrañas acciones a las hormonas y a la edad. Otros mejor se habían alejado, prudentemente, mientras las cosas regresaban a la normalidad. Sólo unos pocos osados trataban de encontrarle una explicación y solucionar tal cambio radical. Entre estos últimos se hallaban los señores Miura, en particular el señor de la casa.

Simplemente no podía entender como su preciosa e inocente princesa podía haber cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana. Su niña era una chica responsable, un tanto despistada sí, pero muy entusiasta y cariñosa. Adoraba cocinar la cena con su madre luego de volver del instituto y hacía sus tareas temprano para poder disfrutar de la tarde. Siempre andaba arreglada de manera coqueta y le gustaba reír y bromear con su familia. Era una muy buena hija, pero desde hacía unos días, había dejado de serlo.

El primer shock lo recibió la familia cuando _Haru _llegó de una reunión con sus amigos con un humor de perros, el ceño fruncido y traía consigo a una amiga suya que jamás había visitado la casa y tenía pinta de no ser de mucha confianza. Había pedido a sus padres que dejaran a_ su amiga _quedarse y luego que estos asintieron ambas desaparecieron por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la chica, sin decir nada más.

A la mañana siguiente -puesto que, a pesar de la insistencia de sus padres ni _Haru_ ni su amiga (que ahora sabían se llama _Chrome_) bajaron a cenar- el escándalo llegó a niveles excesivos cuando, para el desayuno, la hija y su amiga bajaron vistiendo como todas unas vándalas. Con sus respectivos uniformes sí –el señor Miura podía jurar que su hija estaba usando la falta muchos centímetros arriba de lo normal (lo cuál ya era alarmante por si sólo)- pero no vistiéndolos en la manera correcta. Había botones que fijo debían ir abrochados y _no _lo estaban. El chaleco había desaparecido y la camisa iba por fuera, afortunadamente llevaba puesto el saco de la escuela encima. El adorable moño azul que adornaba su cuello había pasado a convertirse en una especie de corbata improvisada que caía sobre el escote nada saludable de la chica. Las medias le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y su cabello iba suelto. Eso sin contar la insana cantidad de artículos de plata que adornaban su cuerpo.

La señora Miura sólo pudo preguntarle si no iba a llevar su bolsa escolar cuando _la chica _salía de casa dejándola atrás. El distinguido profesor Miura, sufriendo en esos momentos de un pre infarto, sólo pudo agitar la mano como despedida cuando _las chicas_ salieron cerrando la puerta de un azote. Se olvidó por completo que tenía que llevarla al instituto, como todos los días.

Luego de eso, las cosas habían ido a peor. _La amiga_ de _Haru _había venido a quedarse todas las noches y con cada día, la actitud de la heredera Miura ser volvía más arisca, grosera y presuntuosa. Ya ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con sus padres, sino que luego del instituto se iba a quien sabe que lados y volvía hasta la hora de la cena. Luego se encerraba en su habitación y no salía hasta el día siguiente. A pesar de todo, sólo habían recibido una llamada del instituto preguntando por el reciente cambio tan brusco en el comportamiento de _la chica,_ pero felicitando al profesor pues la despistada _Haru_ había subido sus notas considerablemente en esa semana de exámenes de prueba.

Esa misma tarde, luego del instituto, _la hija_ de los Miura y su recientemente inseparable _amiga,_ habían llegado a casa, dejado los útiles escolares por allí, se habían encerrado un lapso de aproximadamente media hora en la habitación de la castaña y luego habían salido avisando que quizá volverían un poco tarde. Los padres sólo pudieron despedirse de _la chica_ agitando las manos y pidiéndole, casi inaudiblemente, que tuviera cuidado –a donde sea que fuere-.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Otros de los que no encontraban una explicación razonable a lo sucedido y aún no lograban salir del shock que provocaba la situación, eran los miembros del equipo de boxeo de Nami media. Si bien es cierto que era un tanto duro y hasta cierto punto perturbador ver a su capitán agotarse físicamente a los extremos todos los días, se habían acostumbrado, después de todo.

Empero, aún con todo el miedo que pudiera darles Sasagawa cuando se ponía en modo _extremo_, definitivamente querían tenerlo de vuelta. De algún modo les dama mucha mas grima su nuevo _capitán _modosito, tímido y afeminado. Y no porque fueran fóbicos, ni nada de eso, es sólo que _Ryohei _actuando de esa manera era lo más perturbador que pudieran observar, fijo.

Y si bien lo apreciaban y habían tratado de aceptar su cambio de _personalidad_ tan drástico, el tope de la locura había llegado al equipo cuando luego de ser violentamente derrotado en el ring –y disculparse avergonzado por ello- había pegado un grito ensordecedor cuando sus _amigos _lo arrastraron a las duchas y en un ataque juguetón por subirle el animo le habían casi arrancado la ropa saltándole todos por encima.

_El joven_ se había sonrojado, había rogado que le soltaran y había salido casi a llanto del club, dejando a sus compañeros sintiéndose –sin saber exactamente por qué- miserables y avergonzados de sí mismos. Lo peor del todo es que _su capitán _no había vuelto a poner un pie en el club desde entonces y alguno de los miembros le había visto leyendo por ahí o charlando a escondidas con uno de los chicos del club de beisbol. Temían que _su capitán_ buscara cambiarse de club, sí, pero más temían que siguieran las cosas ese curso ahora que el torneo de boxeo de Namimori estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo cierto es que había sido una semana muy extraña.

Ella se consideraba una persona bastante accesible, abierta a todo tipo de situaciones y con una mente libre. Pero empezaba a sentir que la anormalidad rebasaba sus límites. Es decir, desde que el pequeño Reborn llegara a su casa, las cosas se habían salido de control, había mucho movimiento, visitas inesperadas, pupilos agregados y mucho, mucho ruido. Pero ella amaba la vitalidad, tener su casa llena de gente haciendo escándalo la ayudaba a sentirse un tanto menos sola y abandonaba –no que culpara a su marido por ello, él tenía un trabajo que le obligaba a estar lejos, lo entendía-. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocía, _su hijo_ había estado muy ausente en la semana, y las pocas veces que lo veía le regalaba unas muestras de afecto excesivas y una actitud sumo infantil.

Bueno, Nana podía acostumbrarse a eso. Su hijo era raro, pero así lo amaba. Lo que sinceramente la perturbó fue la actitud del pequeño _Lambo_. Había estado saliendo mucho, al igual que todos en casa, pero cuando volvía se pasaba el tiempo trotando alrededor del jardín o haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios físicos, incluido el levantamiento de pesas –aún se preguntaba de dónde las había sacado y cómo podía cargarlas si eran más grandes que él mismo-.

Cuando le había preguntado acerca del asunto, _el bovino_ había hecho una reverencia, secándose el sudor y luego había dicho en voz más alta de lo normal –lo cual ya era decir mucho-.

—¡Es importante estar en forma! ¡Hay que entrenar, al extremo!

Ella había reído la ocurrencia y lo había dejado pasar. Y ahora, mientras observaba al pequeño _Lambo_ juguetear con _Tsuna_ e I-pin en el jardín mientras practicaba algo que parecía ser boxeo, no pudo evitar recordarlo. Aún seguía con dudas respecto a esos cambios de actitud. Sin mencionar que las formas de actuar de todos creía haberlas visto antes en otras personas. Era como si de repente hubieran intercambiado personalidades.

—Tonterías. He visto mucha televisión últimamente, debo ocuparme en otras cosas mejores— Se dijo mientras sonreía ante sus ocurrencias.

—Mamá— Le llamó Bianchi entrando a la habitación. —Mira, ha llegado esto hace unos momentos por el correo, es para ti y parece importante.

Nana dejó lo que hacia y caminó con una incógnita en el rostro hacia la italiana, quien le entregó un sobre. Ya pensaría en actitudes y acontecimiento extraños luego.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Haru _y _Chrome _abandonaron la residencia Miura a paso veloz, en dirección a la casa de los Sawada, donde Reborn los había citado –a todos aquellos que quisieran informes- para hablar del asunto que tenían _entre manos. _Aprovechando que, misteriosamente, la señora Sawada había conseguido un viaje de dos días a las aguas termales más lujosas de la zona y Bianchi se había ofrecido a acompañarla en un siempre oportuno _viaje de mujeres_.

Cuando llegaron ya la gran mayoría estaba ahí. _Yamamoto_ charlando animadamente con _Basil_, _Tsuna_ e I-pin jugueteando en el jardín, _Lambo_ haciendo abdominales y _Hibari _tratando de sonsacarle algo de información al arcobaleno, impaciente.

—¡Ciaossu!— Saludó el último mientras todos dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos y se acercaban al comedor. —Sólo faltaban ustedes.

—No veo a Hibari-san— Comentó _Chrome _ mientras se sentaba al lado del CEDEF.

—Estoy aquí. ¡Aquí!— Gritó _Kyôya _sonriendo y agitando la mano.

—No tu, idiota— Riñó _Haru _a la broma. Todos rieron ante ello y comenzaron a saludarse unos a otros. —Pero, es un poco escalofriante— Continuó _la chica_, todos le pusieron atención –menos _Tsuna _que seguía correteando con la china por el jardín- mientras tomaban asiento —Ver el rostro de Hibari con la sonrisa idiota de Yamamoto.

El aludido –Takeshi- soltó un _¡Hey! _Que buscaba sonar ofendido, pero que no alcanzó el efecto deseado. Una nueva risa general se dejó oír. Luego Reborn puso orden y _Gokudera_ entró a la habitación en ese momento, colgando un teléfono celular y con un montón de papeles en brazos.

—¿Tienes algo?— Preguntó el arcobaleno al recién llegado.

El chico miró el motón de miradas curiosas puestas en el, anhelantes. Se sintió avergonzado así que bajó la mirada mientras dejaba caer toda la papelería en la mesa.

—No, desafortunadamente el equipo de investigación no ha podido deducir aún cual fue el problema y por lo tanto tampoco han encontrado una solución.

Un suspiro de desanimo y resignación inundó la estancia.

—Bueno, ya sabíamos que no sería tan fácil— Trató de animar el arcobaleno. —Además, parece que están comenzando a la situación, no lo hacen tan mal.

—¿Eso crees?— Comentó un tanto alterado _Basil _—¡Mira!— Señaló a _Haru_ quien se sólo frunció el ceño —¡De ninguna manera eso se parece a mí!

—¡¿Ah sí?— Se levantó entonces _la aludida_ mientras daba una palmada sobre la mesa —Lo único que hice fue mejorar tu simplona apariencia y darle algo de gusto fino a tu vida, ¡malagradecida!

—¿Fino? ¡Eso no es más que vandalismo! ¡Y yo no soy simplona!— Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndolo y luego se dejó caer sobre sus brazos, recargados en la mesa —¿Qué dirá el mundo ahora de mi?

—Vamos, vamos— Quiso mediar _Hibari_—No puede ser tan malo.

_Yamamoto_ agachó el rostro, como recordando algo sumamente malo, abatido. _Ryohei _soltó un suspiro nada alentador y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. _Chrome _se sonrojó y miró a cualquier lado menos a los presentes. _Lambo _murmuró algo sobre alturas indeseadas y _Haru _se dio vuelta –dejando la verborrea insultantes y las miradas asesinas contra _Basil- _dispuesta a torturar al _líder _del comité de disciplina.

—Bueno, chicos —Intervino esta vez _Gokudera —_ Todos están haciendo lo mejor que pueden.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas incrédulas, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la residencia Sawada se abrió de golpe y –una aparentemente fúrica- _Kyoko_ entró a paso veloz. El silencio cayó en todos mientras veían a la chica caminar hasta el jardín y coger con fuerza del cuello de la camisa _al capo_. _Tsuna _soltó un gritillo de sorpresa mientras comenzaba a ser sacudido cual muñeco de trapo.

—Unos absurdamente débiles herbívoros acaban de tratar de ligar conmigo allá afuera. Y no conforme con ello mi figura— Al punto señaló a _Hibari_ quien dio un bote asustado en su lugar —Esta perdiendo respeto y nadie me toma en cuenta en esta absurda forma —_Yamamoto _bufó indignado —Quiero resultados, ahora.

El siseo amenazante hizo a Tsuna olvidarse de reclamar por el maltrato a su cuerpo. Simplemente se encogió en su asiento, buscando refugió entre los demás presentes y la mesa. La situación era, a esas alturas, tan bizarra como terrorífica. En el fondo todos se preguntaban si Kyoko realmente podía dar tanto miedo o era sólo el efecto Hibari, y si realmente éste último no se había percatado –o se había olvidado- que a quien amenazaba no era Tsuna en sí.

_Tsunayoshi, _mientras, lloraba a gritos. La menor _Sasagawa _chistó la lengua y le soltó de golpe, casi arrojándolo. Caminó hasta el arcobaleno y le retó con la mirada. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Hablábamos de eso, no podemos hacer nada aún, realmente lo siento.

Pero el tono no sonaba apenado en lo absoluto. _Kyoko _simplemente frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse al lugar más retirado de la habitación, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, aparentemente con la intención de escuchar el resto de la conversación.

Las discusiones volvieron a su cause, en un tono más bajo y relajado y _Gokudera _procedió a explicar lo poco que tenían o las posibles opciones a considerar.

Reborn no podía estar más divertido con la situación. Definitivamente, haber aceptado ir a Japón, era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Continúa...<em>

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí hoy!<p>

Hoy también actualicé En el futuro y subí una viñeta nueva. Mañana actualizo Inspección.

_Respondiendo **muy tarde** a su comentarios:_

_**Poltergeist. Madoka:** Hahaha me alegra que esto te ayude a pasar el rato. Me tare eones en actualiza, será la ultima vez. Sí, pobre Kyoko, al menos ya no se meterán con ella. En cuanto a Gokudera, ahora ya sabes xD. Espero te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por el comentario!_

_**Pierrot y pandora: **Que bueno que les guste esto. Espero seguir así. Lamento la demora, espero nos sigamos leyendo y este capi sea de su agrado. Gracias por el comentario._

_**Akari-Cross: **Que bueno que mis locuras te diviertan y te ayuden a pasar el rato. Espero este capi te haya parecido interesante también. Lamento la demora. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por darle la oportunidad y tomarte el tiempo de comentar~_

_**Gracias **a quienes me agregaron a **favoritos** y **alertas!**_

.

Nos leemos en el 6~


End file.
